what happened
by kazumalova
Summary: LUcy is living with natsu and they are dating, but what happens when she gets raped will natsu help her or take advantage of her and whats up with gray? do they have a thing for each other? possible to become a gray lucy pairng
1. what happened

Authors note: hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it! Some lemon content. In this story lucy is living with natsu

Lucy was running through the streets shivering. She clutched her clothes to her body half naked body, having had no time to put it on before he let her go. She couldn't help but think what had he meant when he said " I can't wait to see you again." She could barely remember a thing. All she knew was she was taking a short cut home when a man appeared out of nowhere and started undressing her. She remembered pain on her lips and upper body, but that was all. She bumped into the door suddenly calling her back to the present. She numbly entered the house walked to the kitchen, and grabbed something to eat. She sat down on the couch, peeled the apparent banana and opened her mouth. When the food entered, she quickly spat it out reminding her of how he shoved his big cock down her throat. She threw the food onto the coffee table and ran to her room. She didn't know at the time she flung herself on the bed that the room was Natsu's room. She only knew it smelled good and she felt safe. The fading sunlight falling upon her eyes, she fell asleep.

"Hey Lucy you home?" natsu called for his work partner and now girlfriend. Hearing no reply he shrugged, feeling sleepy he wandered into his room. But seeing Lucy on his bed, he called to her again. "Lucy?" she slowly opened her eyes. Suddenly she jumped up and flung herself at him. Natsu had no idea what to make of it. Her bosoms completely naked were pressed to his chest and she was sobbing. "Lucy are you ok?" he was scared, who did this to his precious Lucy.

She clung to him. " I was r-r-raped!"


	2. A new beginning

Authors note: k so heres the next one ima post a poll on my profile so check it out so I can give you guys what u want. Oh and Natsu and lucy's house is kind of built over a hot spring and they have a huge property. ( just like in Fruit Basket)

Natsu: when is the lemony part coming I can't wait for it!

Author: PERV

Last time- I was r-r-raped

I was stunned into silence. How could lucy be so careless to get raped! She was a fairy tale member after all. Trying to calm my voice down I asked her," Do u remember anything about this guy? Was he part of any guild?"

In a guild? I tried to recall my memory. I shuddered as I remembered the pain. "oh yes! When he was…*Squirme*… sliding up on me I saw he had a tattoo on his chest. It was pink and" she frowned in concentration,"Oh My God! It was a fairy tale tattoo.

"Hey lucy, im going to bathe and think about this okay?" "okay" why did he have to leave me? I wanted to cling to his arm forever. He was so warm and comforting. I was all alone stuck with my thoughts. Why couldn't my upper half virinity been lost with my lower half with natsu? Why couldn't it have been him? I wanted to forget. I wanted to pretend my first time was with Natsu. Then a dirty thought came up. Natsu was bathing and that meant he was naked. I quivered with anticipation and lust. I was half naked and I didn't hear the movement of water, so I opened the door and started to undress.

Natsu stood there with a red face and watched Lucy strip. How could she be so beautiful. She had wide hips and huge breasts. He could feel himself becoming erect so he turned away. But he was spun around so suddenly that he was dazed for a moment. Caught in a hug he saw her and he felt her. He felt his manlyhood press up against her and blushed. She ran her finger down his chest and arm stopping at his growing boner. She started stroking it and at the same time poured a drop of a potion into his mouth. Then suddenly he felt himself grow bigger. Suddenly something took control of him and he pulled them into the pool.

I wanted her I needed her. I grabbed the potion swiftly reading the label, I smirked and poured 2 drops into her mouth. Right away I felt her nipples harden. I started attacking them with my tongue. I heard a little moan escape from her perfect soft lips. I just couldn't get enough and continued to play with her.

It felt so good. Natsu was sucking so hard on me I couldn't help but moan with pleasure. His free hand trailed down her back and suddenly she felt two fingers insert. It started moving around hitting her g-spot again and again. The combination of both made her arch her back she groaned. Yes this is what it should have been like. this is what she had wanted . Pleasing herself with Natsu.


	3. you bastard

Authors note: okay so I know they were in the bathroom but now they're in the bed room.

Uhhhhhnnnn. I couldn't keep myself from moaning it felt so good when he plays with my nipples like that. He still had his fingers in me and was hitting my g-spot so much I was lubricated plenty enough. He was teasing me and I knew it. " natsuuuuu why are u teasing me, please just get in me" he chuckled but he only flipped me upside down so my head was at his erection. He started licking my clitis. My hips started bucking. It felt so good but he was torturing me. He softly said," I want some of this but you have to stay still for me. It felt like heaven when he did that so I tried my best to stay still when he went in with his tongue.

Many times they would stay up all night, but Natsu never went into her oh of course they did many other things but she had not yet lost her virginity. They were an official couple and it seemed like the perfect pair, but one day however while they were at the club they were throwing a birthday party for Natsu all the men were drunk except gray who was still sleeping. However gray's face was slightly pink. Lucy skipped up to him being the only non-drunk girl and asked" hey you okay?"_No answer_ " okay then I call upon Cap-"

"NOOO im up!"

"hmph! Well why's your face all red?"

" ummm will you look around you I mean really…"

Lucy noticed that all around her was have naked people and female or male stippers.

" oh. But this shouldn't be as weird for you as it is for me. I mean you're the pervert that unconsciously strips. You should join that group…" She pointed toward the female strippers, accidentally, instead of the male. When she notice that they were all completely nude and a nude man was in the middle. Not only were they nude that man was taking on all the stippers at once. She stormed over yelling " No sex in the guild house!!!" but she was stopped when she saw who the man was. It was no other than the dragon Natsu.  
" what the hell are you doing Natsu !!!!!! How dare you _EEEEKKKKK!"_"

" hey its my birthday I should be allowed to do this" he smirked drunkly"or are you jealous and want some of this." Pointing down Lucy saw that he was inside a stripper who was as having trouble controlling her moans and shrieks.

How could he be getting fuck by those girls! They were a couple, they had been entangled on the inside, and he saved her many times. How could he!!!!! While she was caught in a daze of anger, Nastu's expression changed as if something had been possessing him but it was for just a fleet moment and the drunk retard Natsu was back secretly he had reached up Lucy's skirt and bruned her panties just enough so that he could rip them off without her noticing. But just then she snapped.

_How could he how could he how could he _ran again and again in her head. Tears started pouring out of her eyes and as she turned and ran away a couple of drops were left in her wake. Those drops landed on Natsu's face sombering him down to late and that evil smirk of the evil spirt lifted away. _Apparently the spirt was running to its boss to tell it about this host and his GIRLFRIEND. _Natsu tried to chase after Lucy but the stippers clung to him and being the dim witt he suggested

" hey ladies lets go back to my place"

Gray had watch this all play out and he couldn't bear to see LUCy cry. HE had always loved her but she'd chosen Natsu before. Now he would be her PARTNER. Running after her he grabbed her hand as she was on his way home.

"Lucy…wait… he's heading back there with… umm… yeah."

"oh" was her faint repy. Yes now he was really mad. Natsu was going to pay. Lucy tried to shake away the tears that wouldn't stop when she felt herself pulled into a hug.

"gray?"

"yes ? I'm here for you anything you want"

" I was planning on service for Natsu but he is… busy now"

" yes I know… hush don't worry"

" and he's heading back home right well I was wondering if I could" she paused for the longest of times thinking out if it was really what she wanted," move in with you"

"EHhhhh?!!!"

" well I mean if im too much trouble… you don't… but. Can you… i-i-I have always had feelings for you a-a-and I guess that now I have decided t-t-that your more important to me than N- Him.."

Gray captured her in a kiss and breathed into her her" I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

Verrrryyyyy sorrryyy! Schools been crazy so im up at 3am doing this and been trying to get somewhere with my other story sooo hope you like it

Shou out to original fake, who made me want to write about this story again! Sorry if theres grammar problems

With natsu***

"AArrrgggghhhh! What happened to me today! I cant believe I did that to Lucy. Hmmmm how should I make it up to her." A sudden realization made him sprint home.

With lucy and gray***

"hey lucy, I don't think you should stay home alone today. I mean you know…."

" yeah"

"wanna come to my place"

"umm wont that be a burden to you? I don't want to trouble you"

"you forget, I love you. Ill do anything for you" Lucy looked up at him with tears in her eyes

"Mhh" natsu had never said that to her

w/natsu***

"what the hell! Its 2 am and lucy's not home!" all the rose smelling candles had burned out and the rose petals were crumpled underneath to himself

"fine, I guess I won't do her today then that bieesh" natsu entered the living room and fell asleep on the couch but woke after five minutes due to a certain evil spirit boss.

"hahaha time to go have some fun"

W/ L and G**

"So do you want to eat anything I mean you didn't have any dinner"

"ummm what do you have" gray opend his cabinet and jaw dropped/fell over. All he had was instant ramen. " ahhh hahaha. If you don't mind"

"ohh I love ramen and you have the good kind too"

" I can go get the bath ready for you while your ramen heat up. Just make yourself comfortable"

"thanks!"

"mhhhhhmmmm this ramen is soooo good its my favorite. The sour kind"

"he, glad you like it" gray had his head resting on his hands and was gazing at her

" hey do want some I already full so ill go and take a bath and get ready for bed. Actually, ummm I need to go home. I don't have any clothes."

" oh just borrow my clothes and I guess for panites, would u mind boxers?" Lucy blused like crazy

" but would that mean ..indirect..s"

" hahahaha, it not like I don't wash them and besides I have a new pack. So is it okay?" blushing even more from embarrising herself, lucy just nodded. She went to take her shower and gray sat down to eat the rest of the ramen. "these are good. What was this again chicken and lemon? I'll remember that" when he finished eating, he went to get the clothes.

" hey lucy! Im going to put the clothes on my bed okay and you can sleep there tonight"

"oh I thought we were…er I mean okay. Thanks!"

Gray smiled at what he knew she was just about to say. He went to brush his teeth and got out extra covers for the couch. Lucy found the clothes on the bed and put them on. She smelled gray and took a nice whiff. And jumped down on the bed. She noticed it was a very big bed and she felt kind of lonely. "hey gray! Gray?" she walked into the living room to see he had fallen asleep sitting up,

" gray come on" groggily he woke up and followed her. Forgetting about his hard work on his couch.

"the bed will be more comfortable and its big so we can share." They got in and as she rolled over to face away, but he grabbed her and hugged her so warmly she fell asleep in a minute. But not asfter blushing for a while


End file.
